


Nothing But Darkness

by HaterJo



Series: Sleeping Beauty Sequel(s) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Empath, F/M, Kate Basically takes Peter's happiness, M/M, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: But when he met Kate Argent, she made his soul black. It was like the first time she kissed him, she sucked everything good and light in his world and replaced it with jagged, black hatred, outlined with hurt and pain•. •. •.Or because I hate Kate but love Peter, I blamed all his douchbagness on Kate from "Said Sleeping Beauty to the Big Bad Wolf". Might want to read that first, it's a great story.





	Nothing But Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Said Sleeping Beauty To The Big Bad Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810036) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



Peter Hale had never been nice, even as a toddler. If Talia had an ice cream sandwich, and he didn't, he made sure that either he got Talia's or, on rare occasion, he'd just knock hers to the ground so she couldn't have it either. He did whatever it took to get him what he wanted.

But when he met Kate Argent, she made his soul black. It was like the first time she kissed him, she sucked everything good and light in his world and replaced it with jagged, black hatred, outlined with hurt and pain.

He found that the only way to make himself feel anything akin to the bright feelings that Kate took from him, was when he was hurting his omega.

Peter met Stiles when Stiles was only sixteen. He had this aura about him that drew Peter in.

He wasn't proud of the things he did to the younger boy, but he couldn't help it. He was selfish and he wanted to feel something other than the coldness he was used to.

Cigarette burns.

They'd been at a bar a few years after they first met, and Stiles had been talking. He was always talking. He apparently didn't hear the first four times that Peter had told him to shut the fuck up. So he'd used the cigarette in his hand to do it for him. That wasn't the last time he did it either, only the last time he did it in public.

Choking.

Peter had gotten a little too rough one night. His hand fit perfectly around Stiles neck, and the way he gasped against him. It almost made the black in his soul bleed put. Almost.

Making him bleed.

Peter remembers the first time he had to completely throw away his bedding because no amount of washing would get the bloodstains out.

Continuing when Stiles safeworded out.

Peter didn't even remember when it happened, having wolfed out in the middle of it. Stiles had only confronted him about it later, the only time he ever confronted Peter about something.

Every single thing he did, Stiles kept coming back. Asking for more. Begging for more. Like he needed it. Which was true, they both needed it.

Peter knew that this should make him nauseous, and on some level it did. But not enough to make him stop.

He proposed to Kate, only to be rejected.

She had laughed in his face. "Did you really think someone is capable of loving you? After everything I've taken from you, there's nothing left for me. You're useless."

It was then that it finally clicked for Peter. She had taken all the good emotions from Peter, albeit he didn't have much to begin with.

He wonders if he still would do the things he did to Stiles, if she hadn't taken anything from him.

Probably not.

That night was rough. Peter wolfed out faster than he had before, making the rest become a blur.

Peter never remembered what he did when he wolfed out. It was probably better that way. At least for him. Not so much for Stiles.

Peter doesn't remember going into the coma. One second he was driving back to the apartment, Stiles going into heat in the passenger seat. He didn't notice the other vehicle until the last second. He swerved, only to black out as the airbag hit him in the face.

Peter was aware of himself, but not of what was going on around him. He could see light behind his eyelids and hear the sound of people talking, but he couldn't make anything out.

Time blended together until suddenly it slowed. He was able to hear every breath he took.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Nothing.

Peter faded away, into the blackness because why would he go into the light, when Kate made it so he'd never feel the light again.

•. •. •.

"Somewhere deep, deep, deep within the Veil, a werewolf who knows ancient spells, smells the scent of power, of a Spark wound with an Empath, all settled within the heart of a Wolf.

And, after nearly a decade and a half, Peter Hale stirs."

 


End file.
